Times Second Chance
by PinkGrenade
Summary: When given a second chance they take it only to be thrown into a world not their own. They have a chance to change things and now they shall.


(I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, J. K. Rowling does.)

Times Second Chance 

* * *

By Pink

Summary: When given a second chance they take it only to be thrown into a world not their own. They have a chance to change things and now they shall…

* * *

Chapter one: Ghost From The Past

* * *

_A woman with long wavy red hair and an unusual color of green eyes sat in a chair rocking a baby. She had a secret she had kept from her husband for a long time. She was not whom she had seemed to be and she wouldn't live to tell her son the truth. Yes, she was a seer and she had many more secrets she wouldn't live to tell if she didn't do something. She got up quickly and waved her hand in the air and time seemed to freeze around her. She didn't have much time so she had to make this quick, the power of holding time still was draining her quickly. She set her baby down in the crib and grabbed a quill and a piece of parchment. Then she began to write a letter._

_ Dear My Beloved Harry, _

_You have not had the best life and I know that for I had foreseen it. I am your mother Lily Evans or my real name Lilith Eveson. James is your father, so don't worry about him not being your father because I love him very much and always will. If you are wondering how this letter got to you I charmed to go to you on you twenty-first birthday. _

_Now, there is something I need to tell you about the Eveson family and why Petunia will hate you so much, she should have gotten over herself. You see my family is an old pureblooded family and a very dark one at that. Voldemort had tried to get us on his side. My mother and father refused which sent us into hiding in the muggle world. _

_Petunia was my older sister and much to my parent's dismay, she was born a squib, and to my parents delight I was born a pureblooded witch. With our traditions only the children of pureblooded families that are born witch or wizard are allowed to inherit all things dealing with the magical world, which is what I got. _

_Squibs can only inherit things dealing with the muggle world which is far less, and that's what dear Petunia got. She fled to the muggle world with her inheritance and never talked to us again. _

_The reason she was so mad though is because she was a squib she couldn't inherit something from our mother, immortality. It is a curse not a gift. Unfortunately she never realized that, she was the rude one. Once you reach twenty-one you will forever look like that and live forever. The only way you will be able to die is in battle… _

_So don't even try to kill yourself because it won't work. We come from the line of some of the most amazing witches and wizards though a very cursed line. We also have the ability to change our appearance, which I am sure you know what that is called. You will be able to control it now. _

_Along with this letter is a small box containing all of the Potter and Eveson keys to the family vaults if them both. The Eveson family is the richest family and the Potters are next. You can spend millions of galleons and it won't even put a scratch on either fortune, though don't go around telling people that… I would suggest using the money for a good cause. _

_Also in this box is a time travel bracelet, go back and change things. No it wont matter if you change things because then you will be in a different world from your own when you change things so it will be fine. In one of the main vaults of mine there is a trunk that I have spelled for you to be able to fit everything in. It is like a never ending, space so bring all fortunes and everything with you. I know you will make a difference in people's lives. _

_There is one more thing I need to explain though I am sure you have learned by now. Dark doesn't mean evil and good doesn't mean light. You can be dark but be good and be light but be evil. I am a dark witch Harry… I know all of the dark arts, which I am sure you also know a lot by now or will learn. I love you Harry so very much. Also if you are wondering what he did to make me love him, he gave me one red rose for every single thing he did to make me mad. I just could not believe he had done that. He was so immature that I just couldn't stand him and then he came up with this idea and I fell madly in love. One more thing, you are a seer, not by much but you will have certain instincts to do certain things that will help you. _

_Whomever you take to the past with you will receive our family's cursed gift. I love you do much my dear son… _

_ Love Your Mother, _

_ Lilith Eveson _

_She smiled sadly as she waved her wand at the letter and a box. She walked over to the crib and picked up Harry. She smiled lovingly at her son. Lily then waved her hand in the air and time continued. She heard James scream for her to take Harry and run, but she also knew that she would not be able to. She closed her eyes and held Harry tightly to her, then she heard a bang on the door and her fate was sealed… _

* * *

A young man with raven hair and eyes the color of the curse Avada Kedavra, the killing curse, stood there staring at the battlefield where hundreds of witches and wizards lay fallen. The second war was finally over and done with. Yet it was at the cost of so many lives, so many people that he had cared for so very much. People like the Weasley's, Snape (though they had only just learned to get along), Hermione, Dumbledore, and all of the professors, Remus, Sirius… They were all gone now. That was the price of this war that they worked so hard to finally end. 

Harry was different now though, he had killed so many and lost so many. His eyes seemed to be the very depth of despair. He was now 6"1, and had a well toned muscles and a lean body, the protein he had gotten helped him grow a lot more during these last years. He didn't look that much like his father now because he seemed so much different.

Harry sighed as he leaned against a tree clutching his bloody arm. He had finally managed to kill Voldemort. Though his lover was also gone, yes he had a lover and he was a very different person then what people thought him to be. His eyes slowly roamed around the surrounding area, he needed another chance to fix things… The magic world was now starting to recover, though they may never be able to.

Harry was now twenty-one years old. He sighed sadly as he apparated to the burrow. The only ones that were alive in the Weasley clan were Ginny and the twins. The old house gave him a home for most of his life and he loved all of the Weasley family like his own. Fred, George, and Ginny had all had to stay away from the battle because Ginny was sick and the twins stayed to watch over her and protect her. Harry swung open the door to the burrow and walked into the living room to find the three last remaining Weasley's.

* * *

"Harry! You are alive! Then it is true the, I heard over the magic radio that You-Know-Who was finally gone for good," Ginny yelled as she latched herself onto Harry. He smiled down at her. It was true they had a thing going on when he was in sixth year but that slowly faded and he had found a lover that traveled with him. Ginny had then become more like a sister to him and had supported him and his secret lover. 

"Yes… But I am sorry to say Dumbledore, the professors, and the rest of our family, even my lover is gone," he mumbled. Her eyes widened in shock as she fainted into the arms of the twins. They both looked up at him and then bowed their heads.

"That is the price," Fred slowly began.

"Of this war,"

"We will honor our,"

"Family and those who,"

"Have fallen."

Harry nodded sadly and soon Ginny woke up. She groaned slightly but then her eyes seemed to mist over and she said, "They are all gone…" Harry nodded as he tried to sooth the crying girl. There was a loud pop and a box with a letter on it sat on Harry's lap. He picked up the letter and opened it.

"Dear my beloved Harry, you have not had the best of life and I know that for I had foreseen it. I am your mother Lily Evans or my real name Lilith Eveson-," Harry stopped mid sentence and his eyes widened. His hands started to shake as he scanned the pages. Different emotions flashed through his eyes like pain, sorrow, anger, love, and understanding. He looked down at the box and slowly opened it to find the bracelet and fifteen different keys then one large golden key. Hey passed the letter off to the twins.

"Where are you going to start?" Ginny asked. Harry looked at her then back down at the bracelet.

"One thousand years or more ago," he said. The three Weasley's widened their eyes in disbelief. Ginny was the first one to snap out of it.

"We are coming with you, whether you like it or not," she said. The twins nodded supporting her decision. Harry sighed, he knew he wouldn't be able to leave without them and this confirmed it.

"We leave tomorrow… I have to go to Diagon Alley, I need you guys to come with me," he said. They nodded and got their cloaks. Harry cringed slightly when they walked up to the Weasley fireplace.

"Why aren't you guys crying?" he asked.

"Why aren't you?" Ginny shot back.

"Because it was war and I still love them, but I can't help that they have died," Harry mumbled.

"Well there is your answer…" Ginny replied though it looked like she was trying to hold back tears. Harry walked into the fireplace and dropped the floo powder and soon he was gone. Ginny and the twins followed soon after. Harry walked up to Gringotts with the others closely following behind. He walked up to the first open Goblin and handed him a piece of paper. The goblins eyes widened and he looked at Harry.

"Well then if you have to take everything since you are moving then I guess I will have to give you the will left from Albus Dumbledore and Sirius Black. If you folks would just follow me," the goblin grumbled. The four companions walked with the Goblin into one of the back rooms. The goblin had then placed a little black box onto the table as they sat down.

"This one is first Dumbledore's will," the goblin said.

"_I Ablus Dumbledore in the right state of mind have left my will. _

_I leave all of my riches and positions to those who have survived in the order. Harry, I know most likely you have survived the war but I do not know who else will have survived. I remember when I told you that someday we must all choose between what is right and what is easy, choose well._"

"We are the last ones alive in the order," Harry whispered. The goblin nodded before setting another black box on the table. Ginny buried her face into Fred's shirt.

"_I Sirius Black of right mind leave my Godson Harry Potter all I own._"

Harry's eyes widened in shock and he shook a little. Sure he had thought to be left something but not everything. The goblin sneered as he picked up the box. The goblin then turned to face Harry.

"Everything of all accounts have been placed in the ever space trunk and here it is," the goblin said as he practically threw the trunk at Harry. He took it then he and his three companions headed to Ollivanders. They entered the shop and Harry walked up to Ollivander.

"I would like you to give us wands that are specially for us," Harry said. Ollivander nodded and began testing each of the four for their cores and woods. It took four hours and they were finally finished. Ollivander first handed Ginny a box. Ginny took the box and gasped when she opened it. She carefully took the polished wand.

"Holly Pheonix feather, Black Pheonix feather, hair of a werewolf, veela, and Unicorn hair, 14 ½ inch. Interesting mix and another thing is that each of the woods from your new wands comes from the forbidden forest though I don't know what kind it is…" he mumbled as he pulled out two identical boxes.

"You two have the same exact thing as your sister. It is not a bad thing but shows you are a true strong family and you stand together," he whispered in awe. He then turned to Harry and handed him a small box.

"Basilisk fang, Holly Pheonix feather, Black Pheonix feather, tear drops of a phoenix, hair of a werewolf, hair of a veela, Unicorn hair, 15 inch, almost the same as the other wands… That is interesting, very interesting indeed it is, you all have multiple cores also," he mumbled. Harry nodded and then the four companions left and walked towards Madam Malkin's. They walked in and Harry walked over to the girl that was behind the counter.

"I need Battle Robes, Robes, Every kind of robes, gloves, dragon hide things, everything for all four of us and please make sure they are in the style of one thousand years ago," Harry said. Ginny coughed and pushed Harry out of the way.

"Okay we need-," Ginny then went on explaining the different outfits. Harry shook his head and looked over at the twins. He whistled and Hedwig came and landed on his shoulder. He waited with the twins for five hours and Ginny finally came out. The three men raised and eyebrow. Ginny blushed slightly and looked away. She then told them to go in and they did and got fitted for the different types of clothes. When it was done they looked at Ginny.

"I have known her a long time so I explained what we were doing so she insisted in dressing me in what they thought the finest clothes and everything else you guys asked for," she whispered. Harry nodded and they all apparated back to the burrow. Harry took out the bracelet and looked at all of them. He sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"If we are going I have decided to leave now but there is something you need to know," he said. Ginny gave a sad smile and place a hand on his shoulder. She shook her head slightly.

"We already know. We will receive the cursed gift of your family because we have to use a blood bond with the bracelet to get there. So let us go now," she said. Each one of them slit their hands with a knife and then mixed their blood together combining the blood. There was a feint glow and they all changed slightly. Ginny now had small features of Harry's and so did the twins. The twins now matched Harry's height but that is all. They have small things to show they resemble each other like family. Harry then took out a bracelet and tapped it with his wand and they were all gone in the blink of an eye.

* * *

A brick road with brick buildings on either side stood tall. Men, women, children were all busy going up and down these roads. Everything was normal except for the pointy hats, wands, and brooms. A little further away in a small clearing there was a flash of light and then there in its place was four figures. They seemed to be arguing over something. 

"Let us just get our things into the Wizard Bank first! Then we can buy a house," Ginny shouted. The three men looked at her.

"We say," Fred started.

"We buy a mansion," George finished. Harry chuckled slightly. Even though after everything they had been through the twins managed to keep their sense of humor. Ginny just snorted.

"Why would we need a mansion," she asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Harry looked at her and smiled.

"To show off that we are a very rich and snobby pureblooded family," he replied. Ginny just shook her head. They were about to head into town when Ginny stopped them. She opened the trunk that held so many outfits.

"We need to look like we are from this time first," she said. Ginny waved her wand and soon her clothes were replaced. She had on a long robe that fit tightly around her curves showing off a very nice figure. It was black and had long sleeves also. She waved her wand again and her hair was put into a braid. She smiled slightly and was about to wave her wand at the boys.

"No way are you dressing us," Harry said. The twins nodded and all three of them waved their own wands and were now wearing black robes. They headed into town and surely enough they got a lot of curious glances. Ginny snorted as they walked down the dirt roads. She couldn't believe how curious people could be, more like snoopy. They walked down the alley and soon came to Gringotts. It looked much newer then the one in the future. They walked in and witches and wizard turned to look at them. They went to the first open booth.

"We would like to open a account," Harry said.

"Amount of possessions and money please," the goblin said. Harry waved his wand and a piece of paper appeared. He handed it to the goblin. It took it and its eyes widened drastically.

"Yes, yes, right away… What is your family name," the goblin asked. Harry smiled slightly.

"Corvet," was the simple reply. The goblin nodded and took some of the trunks. Harry and the three others waited and the goblin soon came back with four keys and they were all gold. He handed the each of them their own keys. Harry nodded and thanked the goblin but then stopped.

"We are new here and want to buy a place to live, do you know where we could do that," he asked. The goblin nodded and brought them back. He showed the different things with descriptions about different mansions or castles. He saw one the caught his interest.

"Ah I see that one caught your interest. Five floors, it sometimes seems like hundreds of bedrooms, a bathroom for each room and then some, 7 kitchens, 12 dining rooms for different events, family room, a few different library's, ballrooms," the goblin said and continued listing anything you could dream of. This perked up the twin's attention.

"Big place," Fred started.

"Easier to play pranks on people," George finished. They both had on evil grins that Harry didn't trust.

"Sounds lovely," Ginny said dryly. Harry just shook his head.

"We will take it," he said. The goblin nodded eagerly and brought the paper work. Harry signed the forms and paid the amount.

"That house is already furnished and decorated so no need to worry about that," the goblin said. Harry nodded and soon the four of them left and were walking towards their mansion.

"Why pick that mansion when we could live happily in a four bedroom home," she asked. Harry looked at her with a smile.

"It would make a good future Order Headquarters and if someone ever needed a home we could always offer them a place," he said. Ginny's eyes lit up at the mention of the order. True their order had died, but now… They would not die again. Even though it wouldn't be the exact people they knew, it was still a comfort of sorts. It seemed like it had been hours that they had been walking for. They soon came face to face with large metal gates. Harry heard George whistle softly.

"We definitely need house elf's if we are going to keep this thing clean," Ginny said. Harry nodded and they opened the gates and walked down the large stone path leading to the mansion. There were green trees on each side of the road and flowers blooming everywhere. There also was a small lake to the side. The property certainly was large. They soon cam up to the house, it was made of marble and was five stories. Windows were everywhere and it was simply a beautiful mansion.

"Well I guess we cannot help but go in," Harry said. They all walked into the house and were simply amazed. There were antiques, and so much furniture that was so high class. There were rooms with different designs and everything you could dream of.

"Whoever designed this mansion certainly had too much spare time," Ginny said softly. They all nodded in agreement. It seemed like the mansion was built little piece by piece to get the perfect detail.

They had soon settled in and had their own rooms. They chose the fifth floor where all of their rooms would reside. Ginny's room was the color red and had a canopy bed with every girls dream. The twin's rooms were connected and were both the color of red and gold. The twins also had rooms where they experimented in making potions and different things. Harry's room was the color of dark green and had many different things.

Harry had also convinced the others they need to learn all kinds of magic, even dark arts to prepare for the future and they agreed. They were soon busy with their studies. They had also gotten a lot of house elves and their rooms were in the west wing of the first floor. Harry had tried to pay them but they simply refused saying that he was already giving too much by giving them their own wing to live in.

"You know I would not think that they had all magical communities in this time like they did in the future," Ginny said thoughtfully. They were in the smaller dining room eating lunch.

"It makes sense because of what goes on in this time… Think about it all of the witch and wizard burnings," Harry said and he started to laugh. Ginny frowned at him laughing at the burnings.

"Gin, I guess you never learned about the burnings. Right before they would be burned the witch or wizard would cast a spell to protect them from fire. It actual felt good to them… They thought it was fun, so fun in fact they kept going back to do it over and over again… Then there are mugglebornes. They cannot protect themselves so they are the ones that are killed, and they do not know a spell to help them," he said with his voice darkening. Ginny frowned and her eyes saddened.

"Eventually that will all end," Fred said.

"It will not be soon enough," George then said. Harry sighed as he leaned back against his chair… It had almost been three months since he had come here. He still felt so much pain in his heart.

"Yes it will in some hundred years… All we can do to prepare is to perfect our magic in all aspects and grow stronger in our magic and our bodies," Harry said. They all nodded and the dinner was soon cleared off of the table. They then went back to training. It seemed they were always either training their magic or their body. They had learned before that they had missed their target by two hundred years. They arrived two hundred years earlier. So they in fact traveled back 1,200 years. They would use this time to train and they would become stronger.

Days seemed to fly by and then it became months and then seemingly years. It had now been one hundred years since they had come here. They all had well toned muscles and were very athletic but they were still trying to perfect their magic by wand and wandless. They were always doing something.

"Only a few more years and then I will finally be a master at potions though I will have to keep up to date with all of the new potions… I know you guys only have a few more years to," Harry said. They nodded to him. When the elf's served the food Harry eyed it. The twins always seemed to play some sort of prank… He was going to find out what was done to it this time. Right when he was about to take a bit the food disappeared. His eyebrows rose and he groaned. The twins just sat there laughing at them. Harry attempted to eat another bite, but it just kept disappearing.

"I am going to go into the market," Ginny said as she exited the room. She walked down the halls and up the stairs. She soon arrived to her doors and opened the door to her room. She now had curves in all the right places and nice muscles. Her skin was fair and beautiful. Her hair now fell down in soft red curls to the waist. She had crystal blue eyes that held a slight sparkle. She was simply beautiful and was so graceful.

"Pipsy, Tipsy, please come here," Ginny called out her two personal house elf's. They were a mother and daughter and they absolutely loved serving Ginny. Ginny also enjoyed their company.

"I am going into town today and I was wondering if you could help me get ready and then hopefully come with me," Ginny said.

"Of course My Lady," they both chorused. Ginny smiled and Pipsy brought out a dress. Ginny then put it on. It was black silk and hung to her every curve and did not show much cleavage. The dress seemed to settle perfectly onto her form. The sleeves settled gracefully down her arms. Ginny let her curls fall loosely and did not tie her hair up. She then slipped her feet into her black slippers. Then she put on a necklace that had black chains and a red ruby that the boys had gotten for her on one of her birthdays.

"Tipsy can you get my money pouch for me," Ginny asked. Tipsy bobbed her head and walked over to the desk and picked up a silk red pouch with a long red string on. She brought it over and handed it to Ginny. Ginny then tied it around her waist and let it sit there. Twirling around slightly she nodded in satisfaction. Right before walking out of the room she slipped her wand into the wand holster on her arm that was hidden from view.

"My Lady, the carriage is waiting outside for you," Pipsy said. Ginny nodded and motioned for Pipsy and Tipsy to follow her. They all walked outside and got into the carriage and the coachman made the horses move. Soon they were leaving the property of the area.

"Soon begins the fun," Ginny said. When they had created the name Corvet it had become an increasingly known as a rich pureblooded family. She sighed and leaned against the cushioned seats. She waited for thirty minutes and they were soon pulling into the village with different stone buildings. People were walking up and down the market place. 'It is nice to know this is a all magical community.' The carriage seemed to draw attention as it pulled into the village. The coachman got off of the front of the carriage and opened the door for Ginny. He then handed her his hand and she took it while gracefully stepping out of the carriage.

"My Lady, I will wait here for you," the coachman said. This caused more curious glances to be cast her way. She simply nodded her head and walked into the streets. Ginny could remember how they had created different identities for being Corvets so no one ever found out. Pipsy and Tipsy noticed her walking away and hurried to follow after her. Ginny was lost in thought when she felt someone bump into her. Ginny looked down to see a small girl and little boy lay on the ground. They both wore what looked like handmade red robes. Both had a little dirt on their faces. A pudgy woman in a red robe hurried over.

"I am terribly sorry for my children bumping into you Lady," the woman said. Ginny just nodded and continued on her way. She soon came to an alley that reminded her of the alley full of dark arts. She walked into it and found many people in black robes staring at her. 'Yes, this feels way too much like that place.'

Ginny turned into this one store that caught her eye and walked in. Her fingers traced the books on the shelves as she looked at them. So far she had been there for thirty minutes and had Pipsy holding four books that she had picked out. They were all obviously on the dark arts. Ginny was about to pull out one book when it was pulled out from the other side. She blinked in surprise as the person walked around and leaned against the bookshelves.

"Hello Mi' Lady, my I have your name," a deep voice asked. Ginny stared at him for a second. He had the same blonde hair and gray eyes. He was wearing black silk robes. 'He has got to be a Malfoy.'

"If only you give your name first Mi' Lord," Ginny replied. The sides of his lip twitched upward slightly.

"Lucius Malfoy, at your service," he said. 'So it really is true. Those names really have been in their family for generations.'

"Well then, I am Virginia Corvet… At your service," she replied. His eyes seem to lighten up slightly. He walked towards her and handed her the book. She took it from his hand with a smirk.

"Well then Lady Corvet I must insist that you and your family come to the ball my family is hosting in a week," he said as he handed her a fancy piece of parchment.

"Well then I guess we shall," she said. He nodded and left, his robs swaying behind him. 'I wonder how they do that… Robes swaying like that simply can't be normal.' Ginny sighed and headed home with Pipsy and Tipsy, all the time thinking about this upcoming ball.

* * *

A/N: I hope you all enjoy this new story that has been in my mind this whole time. I really hope you guys like it. I would appreciate it if you reviewed and gave me your thoughts on it. Until next time… 


End file.
